The present invention relates to interactive applications, and more specifically, to applications that can be run on a display device, such as a television. Current technology includes systems that enable devices, such as television systems to become a display for a computer. The computer can be a standard personal computer, a laptop, a set-top box, video player box, etc. The common theme has been, to provide a box that connects to the television system to enable users to access content installed on the box or download content over the internet. The problem with these system is that the box manufacturers all have different systems, protocols and software that must be learned, managed, loaded and updated.
This is a complexity that, even if learned, becomes obsolete when new versions come out or the box manufacturer stops supporting the device. Further yet, must users are not comfortable programming set-top boxes or even video machines, let alone installing programs and managing the installation. Even if particular users are comfortable with the technology, the fact that internet access is required to communicate with services adds even more complexity. Some systems require the user to enter codes, set-up routines, or even program settings to enable communication with routers, hubs, IP addresses, etc. This is simply too complicated for the mass public that simply desires to view a television by pushing a few buttons to navigate, e.g., like a standard remote control.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.